Painfully Perfect
by lovehate24
Summary: Abused n sick 17yr old Jamie playing Tanya lives with her father, next door lives Edward playin Ayden.things start to go wrong n rele messed up events add onto their lives. When love becomes hate and drama becomes messed up; all that in one story. ENJOY.
1. Painfully Perfect

**_So the story is called : Painfully Perfect . _**

_**This Chapter is called : Dirty Little Secret **_

**_;) _**

**_and sorry bout the cursing xD haha :P_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Tanya's POV**

I turn the next corner and cut straight through the park. In a rush I didn't bother to respond the calls of people around me. It was almost 4pm and my parents are home. A wave of fright curled through my spine.

_Get home! NOW NOW NOW!_

Turning around I realized I just passed it, "fuck."

I quickly run up the stairs but before I could touch the door, it opens and something rough grabs onto my shoulders and I'm tossed into the room and fall to my knees, dropping my books and my bag i cup my ears with my hands and shut my eyes. All I hear is screaming and the deafening sounds pierce my ears. Next thing I knew I was standing again, I open my eyes but for a moment everything blurs, I fall back, and I'm being kicked, shoved, and hit. Pain spreads throughout me and tears spring out of my eyes. Moments later, shivering on the hardwood floor, I hear silence… I open my eyes again; it took me moments to finally see all around me. Quietly, I force myself to stand and I walk up to my room.

I look at the mirror and stare at the bruises on my arms, legs and face.

*phone rings* I stare at the phone and decide to pick it up after the 6th ring.

"Hello?"

"Tanya! Hey, how's it going? Look out your window" it was Ayden, he lives right next door and we can see each other from our rooms. But like every night, my curtains are shut tight.

"I—I'm fine… I'm just a little worn out, that's all… uh I don't really feel like it Ayden"

Silence… "Tanya… you're doing it again… what's wrong? You sound… well I don't know but it's not good."

"I'm fine"

"Prove it. Look out your window"

"I—"I stop. And I listen… I heard someone climbing up the stairs. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." And I hang up. I know it wasn't fair to him, but he couldn't know, he didn't need to know.

Slowly the door opens, and I see my dad standing there. Time for round two.

**Ayden's POV**

Click.

'_What the hell? There is definitely something going on in here'._ I run downstairs and grab my coat, and hurried next door.

Knock. Knock.

No answer. I twist the doorknob and pushed the door slowly open. I look around me and see no one. Quietly I walked around the room,

"Tanya? Tanya are you in here?"

A loud thump came from just above me and I hear someone crying.

"Tanya?"

No answer.

I walk up the stairs, listening closely. The noise led me to a room, slowly I opened the door a crack, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Sprawled across the bed wearing only a tank top and her underwear was Tanya, she held her arms to her face and her legs crossed over. Above her was her father… grabbing, slapping, and yelling at her, wearing only his boxer.

It took me a moment to process everything in my mind.

"Get off of her!" I sprinted to her and pushed off that monster.

Sobbing, she held onto me. I lifted her up and ran as fast as I could downstairs.

"We need to talk." I told her.


	2. Taken

**Tanya's POV**

Curled up on the soft bedding I sat my arms wrapped around him, sobbing. I can feel his warmth all around me, and his felt his warm hand touch my face. I tilt my head towards him, and open my eyes. His face so close to mine, our lips almost touching. I look deep into his eyes, and feel the pain dissolve from me.

_Goodness I love you…_ Our faces closing in on each other, the tips of our lips just touching faintly. A warm spark runs through me.

"Tanya…I—"

I pressed my lips onto his, and a strong shock went through me. All pain signs off pain officially gone. Everything I was worried about a few moments ago, faded. Next thing I knew he was above me, and I felt his hands trail over my body. I could hear our heart beats beating faster and faster. My hands tangling in his hair, the heat making me sweat. I couldn't get enough of him.

I let my hands fall next to me and I begin to lift off my tank top. Halfway, I felt his hand on mine, and our kiss broke. I lay with him over me, staring at each other, breathing heavily on each others faces.

"Tanya..."

KNOCK KNOCK!

He jumped off of me. I felt my face fall. I sat up and stared at the door. _Please don't be my dad, please don't be my dad._

The bedroom door opened and a tall slim blonde figure appeared in the room. _Dear diary, March 30 marks the day when my heart exploded._

**Ayden's POV**

That was so fucking amazing. Shit man, what am I saying?! I just made out with TANYA! My best friend…

The door opened and I saw Karee walk into the room. My heart stopped. I looked at Karee then at Tanya.

_Shit, shit, shit! _

"Baby this isn't what you think" I said walking towards Karee.

I felt my heart give out a wail of protest. I looked at Tanya, and I could see her looking back at me. All those bruises and cuts were nothing compared to the pain I saw in her eyes. It made me feel like a jerk. What the hell was I thinking?

She stood up and I put on one of the shorts that lay around the room. She walked around Karee and I, and walked off.

"Wait! Tanya!" I caught up to her and made her stand in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home…"

"You can't go back there, not tonight."

"I want to go home…"

"Tanya, that isn't home! That's hell on Earth!"

"Take me home."

"Tanya—"

"I mean it Ayden!"

"You're staying here whether you like it or not"

Knock. Knock.

We both turned to look at the door.

"Tanya... I know you're in here honey." Knock Knock. "Sweetie, let me in."

"Crap." We said in unison.


	3. Unpredictable

**Tanya's POV**

"Please Tanya" he whispered with his hands on my shoulders

"No."

"At least let me explain"

"There's nothing to talk about"

Knock. Knock.

He lifted me and carried me to another room.

"Stay here."

"I don't—" His kiss cut me off. _Urgh. He's soo taking advantage of this_. Then he pulled away and walked away. I sat on the cold even floor and waited for him to come back.

**Ayden's POV**

It took awhile for me to straighten everything in my mind after that kiss, but even though my head felt clear my heart was still pounding loudly. _Why do I feel like this? I never felt like this before… _I walked over to the door and opened it to her father.

"Yes?"

"Oh. Ayden, I know what you saw was probably a tad confusing to you, but I assure you I wasn't trying to hurt Tanya"

_Mhmmmm. Liar._

"Now, I know she's in here, would you be so kind and let me take her back home, where she belongs."

"She's here yes, but I won't let you take her away from me."

"Away from you… Son… do you like my daughter?"

My fists tightened. _Don't fricken call me SON!_

"No, I don't." Then I closed the door on his face. _Ha. Suck on that btch._

**Tanya's POV**

*sighs*

_Well that was a great conversation that I didn't need to hear._ I felt my heart give out. _Well at least we know how he really feels._

He walked back into the room, and stared at me with regret in his eyes. I hadn't known I was crying… _see, this is what happens when you love someone heart, so get over it._

I stood and stared back with coldness in my eyes. _I cannot love you, and I will not love you. EVER. _

**Ayden's POV**

_Damn… these are one the days when I wished these walls were sound proof._

I walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat on a wooden chair. She followed, and sat in front of me.

"Look… i… I didn't know… I didn't know you felt that way of me"

She didn't say anything.

"I was going to tell you, why did you think I was calling you?"

She turned away. _… Oh crap. I'm not good with this._

*Sighs* "Tanya…" I reached over for her hand and held it. She looked at me, tears streaming down slowly.

"Stay with me… please."

"Only if you could promise me one thing." She whispered

I agreed.

"Don't fall in love with me."

_Ouch. _

**Tanya's POV**

I stared at him, his eyes cold.

_He looks so lethal… I don't understand how I could've loved him._ Then I looked down at his hands holding mine. And my heart gave out a huge thump. _Oh… right. Stupid love._

"That won't be too hard" he said after awhile "I'm getting married."

… _I didn't see that coming. _

_That reminds me of a line I wrote years back;_

"_Love is like food. Sometimes it tastes like shit, but without it, you cannot live."_

_I wonder if there's such thing as going against love._


	4. Dream

**Ayden's POV**

I looked down to our hands. I didn't even notice I was holding hers. I leaned over to her till our faces were almost touching and looked into her eyes.

"You know I love you—"

"No you don't!"

That caught me off guard.

"Tanya… please, just listen to me"

"No! You fcking listen to ME! How dare you tell me you _love_ me when clearly you don't!"

"You don't know that"

"Then who is she??!"

I couldn't keep my temper.

"It was an arranged marriage Tanya!"

"Arranged… what… but…I… so… you don't love…her?"

I held her hand tighter. "No… I love you…"

**Tanya's POV**

I gulped. _I just…he… what?!_

"I love you too…" I breathed. _SO much…_

Then he kissed me. For a moment, I felt the weight of the world lift my shoulders. Corny, I know. But it's true.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered

I felt myself let out a giggle. I looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

It took us awhile but we managed to get around to the back of the house without letting my dad, or that blonde bitch knowing where we were.

"Where are we going?" _Not that I care 'because as long as I'm with you I'll feel safe… _I decided to leave that part out… didn't want to seem desperate, or corny or something.

He started the car and drove off to wherever.

"You'll see" he said with a smile

I kissed him just below his ear on his neck. I felt him stiffen and look at me through the mirror. He winked. I laughed. It's great to finally be free.

**Ayden's POV**

I'm going to take her to the farthest most romantic hotel she'll ever see. _Gosh she's beautiful…_

_I kind of felt…bad. I lied to her. I do love Kelly. Not just 'because Kelly is so hot and rich and smart… but she's also really kind, and she's the first girl my parents approved of. But… there's also Tanya. I love Tanya… not only is she my long term crush…she's also my best friend…_

_*Sighs*_

_Love is so confusing. Girls too._

…

It's getting late; I have one hand on the wheel and the other around Tanya. _We're almost there._ I looked at my rearview mirror. It wont be long till they find out we're gone. I sped up. I'll never let that A-Hole touch Tanya again.

**Tanya's POV**

Looking through the window I watched the sun slowly fall to the ground. I turned my head towards a bright light ahead. I saw houses, hotels, malls, etc. basically everything, and people from all over walking, driving, singing, partying… _Where are we?_

I looked at Ayden and noticed a smile on his face.

"We're here"

"Where exactly is "here"?"

"Las Vegas silly"

Las Vegas? Was I asleep? Knocked out? Because I don't remember ever driving km's from where we started. _This is what you get for falling too deeply in love._ I smiled. I liked the sound of that. I looked at Ayden. _Mmmm…and that. Oh my goodness. Okay I really need a doctor 'cause I don't remember ever thinking like this. _

He parked us near a _HUGE_ ass building. I felt my jaw dropped as I saw all the different colors on the walls. He smiled at me. He got out of the car and pulled out the door for me. I got out and I looked around at all the different people. _I feel so underdressed._ He kissed my cheek… well; actually, technically it could've also been my neck. I looked at him and winked. He smiled and bit his lip.

"Let's go check in" he said huskily

_I like where this is going._

We got into the hotel and checked into our rooms. The heat is definetly building. You don't want to know what happened in that elevator.

After taking a shower I felt as peppy and as turned on as ever. _My goodness… I wonder if I should tell him…_

I walked out of the bathroom only to be pushed back onto the door. I felt his hands slide off my towel and his lips touch mine. We kissed and somehow fell onto the bed.

"Wait" I whispered breathlessly

He continued to kiss down my neck. "What is it?" he whispered

"....I'm...I'm a virgin..."

He smiled at me, and that made goose bumps run up my arms. "I'll be gentile"

The night came and went. Next thing I knew it was morning.

I looked next to me and noticed that where Ayden once was, was replaced with a pillow.


	5. Lies

I got up and looked around me. His clothes were still on the ground.

I looked next to me at the beside table and found his wallet, it wasn't like me to snoop around, but I felt curious. I opened it and felt tears spring to my eyes.

I heard the door creak open and shut. I took the nightgown lying on the ground and put it on, then walked over to where I heard the sound.

In the little mini living room I saw Ayden eating from a container. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning"

"'Morning" I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped around me and the other on the spoon over his food.

"Aren't you going to eat some breakfast?" he asked as he ran his hands up my legs.

I ignored his question. "You lied to me"

**Ayden's POV**

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wallet."

"What about my wallet?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Pictures! Of her and you everywhere. Laughing, smiling, and kissing. You told me you didn't love her, you lied to me."

"Well what did you want me to say Tanya? Sure, okay. I love her. So what? You're what matters to me now."

"What if they find us?"

"I won't leave you"

"Promise?"

_No. you know very well that I can't promise that._

"…I'll try my hardest."

"That's not a promise."

I moved her so that she was sitting in a way that was facing me. I put both hands on the side of her face and brought hers to mine.

She kissed me. "I can't imagine my life without you."

_I'm feeling guiltier and guiltier by the minute._

I didn't know what to say, so instead I just kissed her back.

**Tanya's POV**

The day came by pretty fast. We're off driving again, apparently my dad called the cops and they were on their way to our hotel room. We caught a glimpse of them in the lobby, as we tried to escape the hotel. Unfortunately, one of the cops saw us and we had to sprint our way to the car and drive off as fast as we could.

It's been a tough drive. Everything that ran through my mind was: _He's getting married. He's going to leave you. He doesn't love you. You're going to DIE._

**Ayden's POV**

I looked out the rearview mirror and saw the cars coming straight at us. I had to think fast, or they'll catch us.

I caught a glimpse of Tanya, head leaning on window, eyes closed, asleep. I felt my eyes sting and looked away. _She deserves better than this. Better than me. I can't believe i've known her for almost more than half of my life but had no clue that she was in love with me. I feel like an idiot. Like those guys she dated before that made her cry, those idiots, the idiots I despised, I am one of those idiots, I despise myself. _

I slowed down. She didn't need this.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me with the calmest faces I've seen in awhile.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I'm going to let you go now Tanya…" my voice cracked

The cars behind us stopped. We're surrounded. I could hear her father's voice yelling at her, to get away from me.

"I thought we were going to run away together. Forever."

A tear slowly crawled from the corner of my eye, and fell to my knees. I shook my head. The only way she was going to let me go is if I told her I didn't love her. _Please let her not believe this one._

"Tanya… I lied."

**Tanya's POV**

Spears with sharp razors pierced through my heart and tears rained out of my eyes.

"Tanya, I don't love you. I never did. I just wanted to sleep with you. I never meant for you to fall in love with me."

Every word that came out of his mouth came at me like a slap on the face.

"TANYA! GET OUT OF THAT CAR THIS INSTANT!" I heard my father yell. His voice ringing loudly in my ears as if he was next to me.

With tears already staining my clothes, my heart aching and my lips trembling. With every last breath I had I whispered, clearly, and with undeniable truth.

"I _hate_ you…"

I got out of the car and walked to my father. I didn't care anymore what my father would do to me. At least that would help distract me from the pain caused by him.


	6. Seperable

**Ayden's POV**

I stepped out of the car and walked over to Tanya and her father. Tanya was holding her father, crying onto his shoulders. I tightened my fist so tightly I could've drawn blood, as her father stroked her hair and kissed her head.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Damn… i'm such an idiot._

"Get in the car" I heard him say

I looked at Tanya one last time as she made her way into the car. When she got in I turned back to her father, face boiling red.

"If you hurt her again I swear I'll kill you." I whispered angrily.

He flashed me a smile and turned headed for the car.

That's when I lost control. I hit him in the face, catching him off guard, he then realized what had happened and kicked my shin. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in every place I know. I groaned in pain.

I could hear Tanya's voice muffled in the car.

I looked at her from the ground, and I could see her crying.

_Please don't cry…_

Then everything turned black.

**Tanya's POV**

I sat outside the waiting room, watching the doctors come and go. I looked at the time, it was almost midnight.

I walked into the room he stayed and sat next to him. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I moved some hair away from his eyes, and left my hand on his cheek. I could feel wet warm water streak down my cheeks. My dad peaked into the room.

"Tanya, we're leaving now, finish up." I nodded to him as he walked out of the room.

I placed my head softly onto his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. In my mind I went over and over the same beat. This way, at least I'll have something… not hurtful, to remember him by. I lifted my head up and looked at his face, and kissed him softly on his pale lips.

"I know you don't feel the way I do about you, and I know you won't care if I told you I love you. But I do, and I'll always will. I don't care how long it'll take, but I'll be waiting for you. Please, don't forget that." I whispered softly to him as I let my tears fall on his face.

I wiped the tears of mine off his and mine, and walked out of the room with a pain in my chest.

_Don't love anyone so deeply unless you're willing to have your heart torn out by that one person you love. _

**Ayden's POV**

I felt wetness on my cheeks, and warmness on my lips. But I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't speak.

_TANYA WAIT! PLEASE JUST WAIT! IM HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!_

I could hear the door close, and I suddenly feel so alone. I could feel tears flow down my cheek.

_I've lost her._

**- Years have gone by. And Tanya is faced with a difficult part of life –**

**Tanya's POV**

I felt around me as I walked down the stairs. I felt a leg hit mine, and I tumbled down. Pained and bruised all over. And blind. I couldn't see, everything was black, and I'm sick.

Not just ordinary colds, but sick. I have a disease. I don't quite remember what the doctor told me, but all I know is I can die any minute. When she told me that I cried, and didn't hear everything else she told me.

I heard laughter above me and I shrieked, crouched over like a ball and covered my head. I hate beatings. Ever since I came home from the 'runaway' I've been getting beatings daily. My dad's been drunk almost all the time. If he isn't drunk and hurting me, he'd be angry and ordering me to give him things. I had a few encounters with rape, not only from my dad but from his friends too.

And if that isn't enough, I have a daughter.


	7. Prince

**Ayden's POV**

Well, I'm studying to be doctor, just what I've wanted to do since I was a little boy playing with a toy stethoscope. I'm also living with my wife, Diane, and our 2 little boys, Alex and Taylor. My 2 boys are the only reason why I'm still with her.

When I'm not at school, or at work, I'd be alone in my room, letting water droplets flow out of my eyes. (NO I am not CRYING)

I think about Tanya every night. Always wondering where she is, how she's doing, and if she's safe. The last time I called her, her father wrote up a restraining order, not only that but he told Diane. Diane was FURIOUS. She was like a HUGE dragon inside her tiny body.

The boys are doing well; their grades in kindergarten are still As and Bs. I'm proud of my boys.

No school or work today, rare thing, but I plan to take advantage of it. I don't give a damn bout his little restraining order, or Diane's multiple rages, I'm going over there and no one is going to stop me.

I drove down her street and caught a glimpse of her house. I stopped a few blocks from it and took deep breaths.

_What if she doesn't remember me? What if she calls the police? _

Well it's a risk I'm willing to take.

I stepped out of the car and made my way to her home, took a few more deep breaths and knocked on her door.

_Please be alone, please be alone._

**Tanya's POV**

I just got Jez (my daughter) into bed when I heard knocks on the door. I walked down the stairs gripping around the handles trying to support myself, hoping I won't fall. Thankfully, some scars were fading, but pinkish lines still crossed through my face. A little bruise was still visible on my right eye, making it seem as if I have a purple lazy eye. I ignored the image of how I must've looked like in my mind fiddled with the handle and eventually opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… Hi."

_That voice... it sounds so familiar…_

"Ayden?"

"so you do remember me"

Why was I still standing here talking to this guy?

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you… to see how you're doing…"

"I'm fine."

"then why don't you look at me? Why are you looking at air?'

I felt a tear slowly form, and decided it's no use holding it back.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing… look I just want you to know I love you… and I've been thinking about you."

"I told you not to." I felt my heart ache and drop.

"i—"

"Mommy, mommy!" I felt a warm thud hit my body and wrap around my waist. "Mommy who's that?"

**Ayden's POV**

I watched the little girl grab on hold of Tanya, and began to wonder if she's ever had a sister. The similarities between her and Tanya look so alike. But then those eyes…Blue…nothing like the brown eyes Tanya has, and her hair, blonde and weightless… she seems so much like a girl version of me…when I was younger.

I watched as Tanya struggled to find the little girl, and eventually her hands trailed over the girl's head, and she sighed.

"Mommy can't see." The little girl was looking straight at me.

"Mommy, why does that man look like me…is he the prince in our stories?"

_Me…Tanya…Her…_

I felt a strong thud hit my head. _Ouch. Headache_.

_Prince?...Has Tanya said anything about me to her… our daughter?_

_Our Daughter._

I repeated the two simple words in my head.

I felt a cold hard guilt spread through out me.

_Wait. Stop._

_'Mommy can't see…' So, Tanya… she's blind. That explains why she wouldn't look at me._

_I don't understand, I'm so confused… How could this happen?_

"Mommy doesn't want you here."


	8. Unlocked

**Tanya's POV**

Eventually I grew weaker. To the point I couldn't take care of Jez anymore.

I had to let her go,

"But mommy I don't want to go"

Blindly I searched for her hand then I heard Ayden's voice,

"You can be with me, your father, you can have brothers, and a new mom..."

"BUT I DON'T _WANT_ A NEW MOM!" she yelled as she cried into my arms

I felt tears run down my cheeks. I heard the yells and the protest as I felt her let go of me. As I heard Ayden pull her away from me. And then silence.

On my hand I felt a warm, rough grip.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise."

I nodded; finding no words to say.

A warm soft touch was placed on my cheek; a kiss.

"I love you so much" I trembled as I mouthed the words.

I felt the kiss on my lips and I felt water drip to my cheeks. Not my tears, his. I held him.

**Ayden's POV**

I can't get myself to think that this is the last time I'll ever see her again.

How I'm going to deal with telling my wife about Jez, how she's going to react. It's all too much to handle.

I'll have to put off medical school to help her out. I'm going to have to postpone that dream of mine.

But I promised Tanya that _I _was going to take care of Jez. Not my wife, not her father, not the government, _Me_.

As I stepped out the room I heard doctors speak to each other, not good words. I left the home with tears in my eyes.

In the car Jez was screaming and crying. Trying to bust open the car door. Oh how much she resembled Tanya…

I opened the car door and she sprinted out towards the door. I caught her just in time.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO BE WITH MY MOMMY!" she screamed, punching and kicking me.

I said nothing. I just held her against me, watching her, letting tears roll down my cheeks.

At last, she stopped screaming. Her screaming replaced with piercing cries, and she held onto me; her grip almost strong enough to knock me over.

We cried together.

**Tanya's POV**

_Slowly everything went quieted._

_Slowly my mind drifted and I felt open._

_I felt so relaxed, but felt no emotion._

_White light flashed in front of me, then dimmed._

_Where am i?_

_I followed the light, prepared to encounter the secrets I've lived to unlock._

_..._

_Tanya Casey Manillo._

_Born : April 14 1995_

_Died : September 18 2019_

_Loving Mother_

_Loving Friend_

* * *

**THE END .**


End file.
